ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Koropokkur
Testimonials *Soloed Lv38 RDM/BST with some difficulty. --Mcbox 04:08, May 12, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3p6d1Eo5oUs *Solo'd as a 41dnc/war with a little difficulty (Darthwindu Valefor). * just about 1 shot it with Freeze 2 as 75blm/rdm id put it closer to the 2k hp than 3k hp.Septroth * Horrendous drop rate, sat my character there for 10 claims in a row while watching TV/doing homework and no drop.Dethevn 00:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) * BST32/WHM Took to 23%. Pulled to mandies near Kazham. Used /pet "Fight" macro took forever. Can defiantly be done if there is no parties in the area. --Speaks 07:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) * Lost as 43THF/NIN even spamming bloody bolts, he has very high eva and managed to dodge quite a few and killed me spamming back to back wild oats. --Kariudo 16:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * BST40/DNC20- was a tough fight. I was unsuccessful, but can be done without Gob adds. I used Charmed Lizards and Maddies. It was a close fight. * Tried to fight it with a level 38 Dancer and a 34 Samurai, our duo was wiped out pretty fast. * Pushover on BLU67/NIN33. Didn't even break thru Diamondhide. * Solo'd by 48 BLU/NIN. With no problem at all. (Ladydemon) * Soloed (with some difficulty) by a PLD36/DNC18. This included aggro by an EP gob about 2/3 through the fight. * Soloed 60 Whm/Blu. It never broke through stoneskin. No xp or drop. It only used Wild Oats and it used it every 4-5 hits. Shumanfoo 16Nov2009 * Soloable by 40 BST/WHM. Went through two tiger jugs and two ivory lizards nearby. Spammed Wild Oats almost every other attack. Farce 20:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as a 44 BST/DNC without a pet. Was a little tough because the EP Goblin Smithy nearby agroed me (unexpected). Oh, I should add that my gear was pretty crappy. This guy seemed to hit harder at low HP. I got 65xp, which looks like it'd put him about at 36? -Byrthnoth 18:53, December 9, 2009 (UTC) * Soloable by a naked DRG72/THF30 using a Centurion's Sword (long story). Put up a fight, Wild Oats did 40-60 damage and he critical'd for 50-70. Went from sword skill 97-99.6. HP at end was 156/1238. Judging by how smoothly the first fight went, I would like to offer the advice to bring clothes. Also, if Dragoon, use a lance. Might want to call your wyvern, as well. And it helps to fight when you're fully awake, or at least not stupid-tired. I wish you luck. --Almost Unsane 09:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *@ Unsane: LO......wait. <.< ...you're serious? >.> Brewtus 14:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) * Solo'd by a level 42 SAM/DNC with a fair evasion slant on gear. TP'd off a local mandie up to 300. You can Seigan tank up to about 75%, but keep in mind that Wild Oats will start wiping Third Eye every few attack rounds. Can probably switch to Hasso and just blood tank. Be prepared to CW spam at 25%, because you're going to start taking a lot of damage. If you try to WS to end it fast, make sure it's Enpi or you don't miss. --Linoth 02:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) * Attempted solo by SAM35/DNC17 - Meditated to 200 TP before pull, was forced to spam Curing Waltz with Seigan + Third Eye up to try and minimise damage. NM floored me in about twenty attack rounds, and had only taken about 10-15% damage to its health bar. Wild Oats hit for as much as 113 damage. Calem 15 Dec 2009 * Soloed easily by DRK50/THF25. Took about 3 minutes to kill it without any buffs or items. Got 30xp. * Easily solo'd by a PLD50/WAR25. Used Flash when i could. Took little damage.. like the previous post, it took me around 3 minutes to kill. No drop tho. --Avarlon 06:25, January 16, 2010 (GMT) *Attempted to solo as DNC37/NIN18. Got him to about 44% before dying. I used 2hr, but his damage was too much to keep up with, even going into the fight with plenty of TP saved up. I had 3 evasion merits and good gear, too. I kept Quickstep on him (at level 5) the whole fight (didn't have any problems hitting him, thanks to this), since I had read a lot of notes about him being evasive. He was hitting me for about 45-60 (and quite accurately), with crits for around 100, and Wild Oats (which he uses often) was doing anywhere from 75-150. --Kyrie 07:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Tried again as DNC41/NIN20 and didn't have much trouble. Spammed Box Step and Reverse Flourish in order to keep enough TP to using Curing Waltz II to stay alive. Got 80 exp, which puts him a bit higher than 36, but I'm not sure as to the exact level. Probably 37-38? --Kyrie 02:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::*The 36 was from beating Koropokkur as PLD36/DNC18 and getting 100 XP, which put him at exactly 36. He may range from 36 to as much as 38, but the 36 was directly experienced and shouldn't be removed. —Wesa 05:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) * Went 0/4 with TH3, switched to rdm/blm and he droped. --Aussiearu 08:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) March 7, 2010. *Quite easily soloed as DNC46/MNK23, with TP built before hand. Raging Fists made it a much quicker fight than with daggers. Got 63 exp, which put it at level 37 that time. So only level 38 needs to be verified. --Kyrie 12:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd with Thf42/dnc21. Felt like a tough, I kept drain samba and spammed cure waltz and never got past half hp. No drop though ; ; 73 exp. Hishealer 03:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) solo'd with nin30/whm15 with no problem *Took him on solo on RDM41/DNC. Kept up Bio II, let him paralyze himself on Ice Spikes. No point in trying to keep Stoneskin up, he'll eat it right through Phalanx. I started with 300% TP, but didn't need more than 100% of it. 76 exp. Also aggroed a Smithy halfway through the fight that I had to keep slept. --Linoth 04:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) *Defeatable by a DRG36/WHM18 with some trouble. Had to Spirit Surge.--Portalbox 19:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Solo fight with both DRG/THF and RDM/NIN at 75 , so was easy fight (Unsane-WTH are you talking about lol) Drop rate sucks, i was 1/16 on this -.- Bio III, Blind II and Para II, fight took less than a minute. (Misheeka:Asura) Special Attacks Odd note: It used Wild Oats twice back to back, and without me or my pet hitting, I had my back turned, and my pet missed. Klostro 06:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) HP Confirmed ~2000 hp. I did 2028 damage before it died. Klostro 06:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Wide Scan :Appears on wide scan like the image shows every time Redchaos 01:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : Evasion My experience when I fought it was that it had relatively high evasion compared to other nearby mobs. (It was 100 XP when I fought it, so Even Match, and I'd been fighting Even Match Goblin Smithies.) Has anyone else had a similar experience? —Wesa 08:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Spawn Time Is actually a timed spawn 60 min. with 5 mini windows of 5 mins each since i got bored i just clocked it up ^^ this info might be helpful if you have the tod and want be prepared to claim in case of crowdy camp hope it helps. --Matteo 14:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Linking Is the fact that this NM doesn't link really material to the article? None of the other like mobs in the area link, so wouldn't it be safe to assume this won't as well? Aok1313 21:05, April 4, 2010 (UTC)